


Что ему снится

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Что еще может сниться Керберосу?





	Что ему снится

Взмах крыльями. Еще один.

Да, его сегодняшний противник быстр, хитер и невероятно изворотлив, но он не был бы Хранителем Солнца, если бы подобная мелочь могла стать для него препятствием на пути достижения своих целей.

Хотя стоит признать, что с таким продуманным противником Керберос не сталкивался уже давно. На первый взгляд он не кажется способным на активные действия, ибо не имеет ни крыльев, ни каких-либо конечностей, но стоит лишь приблизиться к нему на расстояние вытянутой лапы, как он тут же, мгновенно, перемещается в пространстве. Недалеко, правда, вероятно, способности к телепортации у него невелики, но расстояние между ним и Хранителем Солнца при этом становится достаточным для того, чтобы этот негодник чувствовал себя вполне безопасно и вольготно, при этом оставаясь в поле зрения. Он, как уже успел понять Керберос, любит дразниться.

Манит плавностью форм, лишает крох самообладания демонстрацией своих потаенных секретов, сбивает с толку бликами от света звезд на своем главном украшении. Словно… обещает исполнение желаний, радость от общения, восторг и ощущение завершенности: лишь коснись меня, и получишь все это. Получишь все, о чем мечтаешь, видя меня. Но дотронуться не выходит, желанное остается недостижимым, как бы он ни старался. От напряжения уже ноют крылья и передние лапы, пересохло в горле, свет насмехающихся звезд слепит глаза, а цель, словно издеваясь над его стараниями, все так же недоступна.

Он — страж. Ему не должно быть ведомо отчаянье.

Вот только как же ему поймать этот неуловимый…

…

— Хи-хи, — хихикнула Томойо, наблюдая за смешно хмурящимся Керо, спящим на диванной подушке, — интересно, что ему снится?

— Понятия не имею, — качнула Сакура головой, ставя поднос с чаем и порционно нарезанным клубничным тортом на столик, — вероятно, одна из тех видеоигр, в которые он так активно играет, пока я в школе.

— Думаешь? — Томойо аккуратно разложила принесенное угощение по тарелочкам.

— Ну, возможно, когда он проснется, то поделиться своим сном, — улыбнулась Сакура, отпивая чая, — а пока, нам остается только гада…

— Ммм… куда ты… — внезапно подал голос зверек. — Ну не улетай…

— О! — оживились девочки и, заинтересованные, приблизились к спящему хранителю.

— Тортик, — продолжил Керо и сладко причмокнул.

Томойо прыснула, Сакура тяжело вздохнула.

— Мда, ну что еще может сниться этому обжоре? — произнесла девочка, удрученно качая головой.

— Да ладно тебе, Сакура-тян, сны о тортиках — это так мило, — улыбнулась Томойо подруге.

— Вот только ненормально, когда все мысли лишь о сладком, — Сакура была печальна. За два часа до прихода Томойо Керо слопал все приготовленные для сегодняшних посиделок моти и закусил несколькими порциями данго. Сладостей вроде бы получил достаточно. Ан нет, как выяснилось, недостаточно.

— Давай оставим ему кусочек? — спросила Томойо.

— Он и так слопал достаточно сладкого, — фыркнула Сакура.

— Ммм… вернись… крылья болят, — вновь подал голос Керо и, смешно дернув хвостом, перевернулся на живот.

— Впрочем, такая старательность должна быть вознаграждена, — девочка не смогла долго дуться на прожорливость своего друга.

— Ага, — поддержала ее Томойо, перекладывая на маленькое блюдце кусочек торта, украшенный спелой, сочной ягодкой клубники и прикрывая оный салфеткой, — охота на тортики — занятие неблагодарное. И если не везет во сне, то хотя бы в реальности цель должна стать чуточку ближе.

— Уверена, когда Керо унюхает торт, то тут же его достигнет, — хихикнула Сакура в свою кружку с чаем.

— Согласна, — поддержала подругу Томойо.

Девочки вернулись к чаепитию.


End file.
